understanding
by psychic-pineapple-paper
Summary: Dash wants to know where Danny's always disappearing to. Dash's POV rated T for cursing and mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot maybe a two shot depending on the response I get. I wrote this cause I'm suffering from writers block.****'s in Dash's POV. They may seem a bit outta character. Can someone tell me the meanings of these abbreviations: AU, OOC, OC. Thanks.**

'thoughts'

"spoken word"

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP**

"Mr. Lancer, May I go to the bathroom?" Asked Dash. Fenton had just asked to go to the "bathroom". It seemed Danny went somewhere often missing at least an hour of class under the pretext of "needing to go". Dash wanted to know where his favorite punching bag went.

"Yes. Mr. Baxter you may", Mr. Lancer replied then muttered in a lower voice "this class has the worst bladder control I've ever seen." Which caused the class to burst out laughing and Dash to blush as he rushed out the door to follow Fenton. 'as if I don't get enough crap from my parents'

"That's weird. Why is he going this way?" thought Dash as Danny went in the exact opposite direction the boy's bathrooms were in.

Dash then Peeked around the corner Danny had just turned. Fenton glanced around then whispered loud enough for Dash to hear "I'm goin' ghost!". glowing white rings around Danny's waist transforming him into Danny Phantom Amity park's ghostly superhero.

"What the Hell!" Dash yelled in shock. 'it made sense the way Fent- Danny was always skipping then coming back ruffed up or really tired. The similarities between the two. How they were never seen in the same place at the same time.

"Oh my Gawd! Crap! Did you see that?" Danny questioned turning and seeing Dash standing there looking freaked. He flew forward putting his hand over Dash's mouth to keep him from yelling.

Dash's eyes widened. "Oh God, He's going to kill me!" Dash thought franticly as Danny phased them into a near by janitors closet.

"Are you gonna harm me?" Dash blurted as soon as Danny took his hand off of his mouth.

Danny looked shocked for a moment, "what? No! I'm a good ghost!" it almost seemed as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Dash.

"Did I see what I thought I saw?" Dash asked relieved.

"Depends on what you thought you saw."

"Fenton turn into you." Dash stated shaking.

Danny sighed, "I might as well tell you. You saw what you thought you saw. I'm a half ghost half human hybrid, have been since I turned on my rents' ghost portal. That was the shock of my life both literally and figuratively. Waking up with white hair and glowing eyes. Dead. Is an experience I will never forget." then a thought seemed to strike him, fear alight in his eyes, "you're not going tell anyone are you?"

"I don't know." Dash replied.

"Please don't tell. If everyone finds out I'll be hunted like an animal. My parents will probably shun me or shoot me. I'll have to leave town. Everyone will hate me. My parents will shoot at me, try to kill me. Please don't tell. Do you know what its like having your own parents look at you with hate? Wanting, trying to hurt you, to kill you?" Danny's watering bright green eyes showed fear and desperation,

Dash's eyes mirrored Danny's. "yes, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know that this was supposed to have a sequel posted months ago, unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond my control, it will not be finished. In stead I present to you all my attempts at writing part two. There was actually a finished product at one point but it got lost in the shuffle when I moved. Please be aware this is now going to be listed as complete. Also that I discarded the following writing for a reason. So here's what I got. ~Rae**

**Warning: some parts can be taken as pre-slash if you squint, abuse, unfinished work, poorly written**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I be writing fan fics? Unless of course I was a troll but I'm not so I don't.**

Dash sighed, "You're not the only one with secrets, Danny. I have mine and you have yours."

"Dash, I basically just poured my heart out to you! Tell me what you meant."

"I need to get back to class and you have a ghost to fight. We'll talk later, when there's more time."

"Alright, later." Danny said, phasing through the floor.

"Hey! Wait! The doors locked!" Dash cried a few seconds later, "Damn it. How am I supposed to get out?"

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

The two sat there looking at each other for a long time, lost in their thoughts, both no doubt thinking of their parents.

They were snapped out of their reveries by the bell ringing. Realizing they had missed the rest of their class and would most likely be getting in trouble.

DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP

While they had been in the closet, Dash had told Danny about his parents and what they had done to him. How he now lived with his Aunt. And about the scars. When they'd left, they'd definitely had a deeper understanding between them. They ended up becoming "closet" friends and would meet and talk where it all began.

**An2: That's all folks. Sorry for not actually coming up with a follow up piece.**


End file.
